Clases de baile
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: La verdadera razón por la que Mike se ofreció como ayudante. O eso cree Kurt.


Clases de baile

* * *

><p>—Esto es ridículo.<p>

Kurt puso frente a Mike la hoja que el profesor Schuester había dejado en la sala del coro. No había ido ese día, por estar enfermo, así que había enviado a la señorita Pillsbury a darles la tarea para esa semana a los chicos.

Mike, en medio camino de acabar su emparedado, vio el encabezado de la hoja. Anunciaba que los siguientes miembros del coro deberán asistir al auditorio a partir de mañana para clases de baile. Casi al principio se veía escrito "Kurt Hummel". Justo entre Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman, lo que fue aún peor. Que Finn fuera el primero lo entendía pero lo otro...

—¿Yo, clases de baile? —reclamó, sentándose de inmediato a la mesa—. Nací viendo a Madonna moverse. Mi madre la estaba en el momento de tenerme. ¿Puedes creer esto?

Mike tragó con tranquilidad.

—En realidad yo se lo sugerí al señor Schuester —confesó llanamente y se encogió de hombros—. Llamó el otro día hablándome del proyecto y le mencioné que podría hacerte bien.

—Disculpa ¿qué? —dijo Kurt, como si realmente no le hubiera entendido, y frunció el ceño, desconcertado—. ¿Oí bien? ¿Tú me metiste en esto? ¿Y por qué harías una cosa así?

—Kurt, no te lo tomes tan mal. Te mueves bien pero básicamente lo único que haces es... —Mike agitó los hombros e hizo movimientos circulares con las manos en el aire, espantando moscas imaginarias—. Eres tú pavoneándote encima del escenario.

Kurt hizo un puchero de desilusión.

—Creí que te gustaba mi pavoneo. ¿O no eres tú quien siempre dice que hace lucir mi ropa?

Puck, que tuvo el inesperado placer de escuchar eso, sentado al lado del asiático, casi se atragantó con su comida. Si Mike fuera más vergonzoso, ese habría sido el momento ideal para sonrojarse.

—Claro, así es —admitió el joven, dando otro bocado—. Pero arriba del escenario distrae demasiado.

—Quieres decir, te distrae a ti, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, sí, eso también —dijo Mike, sonriendo—. Puck está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Yo me largo —Puck recogió rápidamente su mochila del suelo y se alejó de la cafetería.

Mike lo vio alejarse y asintió como para sí.

—Sí, él piensa lo mismo.

Normalmente Kurt se habría divertido con la pequeña broma. Pero el rictus de tristeza y reproche no abandonó su rostro.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso.

Mike lo miró un largo instante y por fin dijo:

—De acuerdo, si te vas a poner así, te contaré la verdad.

Kurt levantó una ceja, dispuesto a escucharle.

—Me ofrecí para ayudar al señor Schuester y la única razón por la que dije tu nombre fue porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo. Con mis exámenes y tus ensayos ya apenas tenemos tiempo de salir juntos. De esta manera ninguno de los tendrá que abandonar sus deberes. ¿Crees que me extralimité? —preguntó, preocupado.

—Un poco —dijo Kurt, todavía resentido pero relajándose al saber que la culpa del agravio no era enteramente suya—. Así que, sólo para aclarar, ¿hiciste eso sólo para estar conmigo?

—Así es. ¿No sabías que soy así de maquiavélico?

—¿Y yo no tengo ningún problema en mi baile?

—Por mí ya te mueves muy bien —respondió Mike, sonriendo ante el doble sentido.

Kurt sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro.

—De acuerdo —dijo, restándole importancia—, siendo así puedo aceptarlo. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo, aunque primero tuvieras que hacer un plan tan ridículo.

Mike se encogió de hombros, como si disculpara pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—¿Estamos bien? —inquirió.

—Es algo dulce, supongo —reconoció Kurt y le dio una palmada en la mano—. Sí, estamos bien.

—Entonces ¿nos veremos mañana en el auditorio?

Kurt suspiró, resignado.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —dijo, levantándose del asiento y tomando la hoja con la tarea—. Voy a ir por mi comida y regreso.

—Aquí estaré —afirmó Mike y vio alejarse a su novio en dirección a la mesa de la cafetería.

Llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones de color amarillo y meneaba las caderas al caminar, igual que cuanto actuaba pero más animado, feliz porque ahora estaba seguro de que continuaba siendo un buen bailarín. Por el placer de mirarle, Mike se dijo que bien valía la pequeña mentira.

Ya se encargaría de arreglar su pavoneo más tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Nota: Para los que vieron el episodio "I am Unicorn", déjenme decirles que esta es la misma situación pero variando un poco el contexto. Fue el único momento Murt que he visto de momento y tuve que sacarle algo de jugo.<em>


End file.
